1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sticky darts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sticky darts are already known and often used in children's games. The darts are generally benign and each have stem with a sticky nose at one end and feathers or flights at the other end. Many suitable sticky materials are known, and include Styrene-Ethylene-Butylene-Styrene Co-polymer emulsified in mineral oil. The sticky material is normally suitable for adherence, even sometimes only for a limited time after impact, to surfaces made of cardboard, plastics, glass and metal.
However because the nose of the sticky dart adheres to most materials it is difficult to store. Even in normal use, the nose will collect dust and debris and become contaminated to the point of becoming inoperative. Also, as conventional sticky darts are inherently very light, their aerodynamic performance is unpredictable and cannot be easily varied.